1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retrieving devices, and particularly to a golf ball retriever.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a sport of immense popularity, attracting all manner of players, from the very skilled to the inexpert. With the various levels of proficiency comes a substantial problem—many golf balls being lost due to errant hits. A number of balls are hit into bushes, where a golfer could theoretically retrieve them if found. However, a number of balls are also hit into water hazards, and even if a golfer sees where the golf ball has landed, he is likely loath to retrieve the ball. As golf balls can cost upward of three dollars a piece, abandoning the balls may prove to be rather costly to the golfer.
Thus, golf ball retrievers for recovering golf balls from water hazards are quite helpful to golfers and reduce the expense associated with the game. Various retrievers have been developed that use numerous methods of recovering the balls. Some devices are cuplike in shape and scoop up the golf ball. Other devices use fingers or claws to rake the ball up from the water hazard. Some devices allow the user to attach the retriever to the golfer's golf club. However, these retrievers do not necessarily provide the most effective means for retrieving a golf ball. They may not provide multiple methods of retrieving the golf ball. They may not provide a guide to pull the golf ball into the fingers such that the fingers easily surround the ball. They may not provide enough claws to trap the golf ball the most effectively.
Accordingly, there is a need for a golf ball retriever that can guide the golf ball into the retriever to be trapped and trap the ball by pressing straight down on the golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,214, issued Mar. 13, 1956 to M. Zimmers, shows a golf ball retriever having claw-shaped fingers. The claw-shaped fingers may either be used as a scoop or as a rake, based on the preference of the user. When used as a rake, the golf ball sets between the fingers, and the fingers hold the golf ball for retrieval.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,632, issued Feb. 2, 1982 to G. King (deceased) et al., shows a golf ball retriever for recovering golf balls from water hazards. The retriever has four fingers used to retrieve the balls. Two of the fingers allow a user to scoop up a golf ball. The other two fingers allow a user to grip a golf ball to recover it from the water hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,366, issued Oct. 24, 1995 to A. Pugh, shows a golf ball retriever that recovers golf balls. The retriever is configured to attach to the butt of a golf club. As the retriever is pressed down on a golf ball, the claws of the retriever grip the ball, allowing retrieval of the golf ball.
Other patents showing golf ball retrievers include U.S. patent Pub. No. 2003/0195054 A1, published Oct. 16, 2003 and invented by C. Rioux (retractible golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,145, issued Feb. 7, 1928 to N. Uyei (device for picking up golf balls for golf players); U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,544, issued May 6, 1969 to S. Faber (golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,427, issued Jun. 13, 1972 to G. Curtis (golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,134, issued Mar. 1, 1988 to F. Allen (golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,526, issued Jul. 4, 1989 to F. Young (golf ball retriever).
Additional patents showing golf ball retrievers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,260, issued Sep. 21, 1993 to C. Racicot (retriever for golf balls in water hazards); U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,967, issued Apr. 19, 1994 to I. Dubow (golf ball retrieving device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,584, issued Jun. 13, 1995 to M. Pasternak (golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,571, issued Jul. 29, 1997 to A. Diveto (golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,366, issued Sep. 2, 1997 to A. Fraske (golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,806, issued Nov. 3, 1998 to W. Sykes (golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,062, issued Dec. 7, 1999 to N. Schwartz (golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,334, issued May 9, 2000 to M. LaCourse et al. (golf ball retriever and method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,635 B1, issued Jul. 10, 2001 to V. Torelli (golf ball retriever); U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,370 B2, issued Feb. 24, 2004 to T. Johnson (golf ball retrieval device and method).
Further patents showing golf ball retrievers include UK Pat. No. GB 2 128 484 A, published May 2, 1984 (a golf club grip having a golf ball retriever portion); UK Pat. No. GB 2 282 973 A, published Apr. 26, 1995 (golf ball retrieval device); UK Pat. No. GB 2 305 865 A, published Apr. 23, 1997 (golf ball retrieving device).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf ball retriever solving the aforementioned problems is desired.